The present invention relates to wavelength tunable lasers, particularly to wavelength tunable lasers selecting resonance modes of electromagnetic radiation provided by an internal or external energy source.
Wavelength tunable lasers are playing an increasing role in the field of optical industry, particularly in the field of light generating or optical measurement devices.